


Who Knew?

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [158]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ballet Dancer Stiles Stilinski, M/M, No one dies in this one, Sick Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Stiles dance was like watching glory in its human form, like seeing the beauty of nature and life that could mend the wretched wounds life carved into ones heart from the first day of a child learns of pain or disappointment. And Jackson who had never believed in higher power swore for the first time that he saw Gods hand in work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew?

**Author's Note:**

> 15minutes is back with a slight twist which is my friends are playing a song that is meant to inspire me to write something that is not entirely bases on the song played but still inspired by it… I know crazy. So, Quartz-Pyramid a true lover of Stackson asked me for a fic with her favorite pair and she chose Marilyn Manson’s The Beautiful People son… like she couldn’t give me something easier? So this is what happened.

  
There was nothing easy about coming out, even if it was only to say he was fairly certain he was bisexual, and yet Jackson was twenty-eight when he finally did it, and some might’ve judged him harshly for the time it took for him to step out into the world and confessing one of the reasons why he hadn’t yet found the one; but regardless Jackson was glad to have finally been able to step out into the world without having to worry to hide the blatant attraction he could feel for other men, not that many had managed to enticing him for long periods of time as all of them seemed to be battling a ghost from his past, a past that hadn’t allowed him to explore his heart’s desire.

Jackson however didn’t accept the truth that sat in his heart waiting for acceptance until he came across Stiles Stilinski after years of separation, old and what he’d once described as pesky and disturbing feelings rose the second he saw the somewhat younger male. Even if Stiles’ name hadn’t been spoken, and even with the heavy and dramatic make-up and the sudden increase in lean muscles that made Stiles look less like a child’s stick-figure drawing and more like the male Jackson had fought to deny Stiles ever capable of being, despite all the changes Jackson recognized the tall man in tights that had the same sheen and color as the pearls around Jackson’s mothers neck by the moles that no matter of make-up could hide, but what truly gave Stiles Stilinski away were those wide eyes of his that may have stared out over the heads of all the wealthy fools that had come to spend hours of their lives pretending to care about something or other.

Jackson had agreed attended the dull affair to please his parents, he’d been well prepared to die of boredom when he’d learned that the entertainment of the night came in the form of classical music and dull little songbirds singing well known arias, and he positively cringed when hearing that there was going to be a surprise performance from some ballet dancing idiot, but then the ancient old lady with a face tightened far too much to ever again give her a natural look stepped out onto the stage and suddenly announced that the latest and brightest start of the ballet community Stiles Stilinski was going to perform for them a piece he’d created in the memory of his mother.

And as the curtain rose revealing the familiar and yet unfamiliar male from Jackson past, the glass in Jackson’s hand slipped his grasp, the ridiculously expensive champagne staining his shoes and the dress of the woman standing near him, but like Jackson she was too taken by the young man on the stage to notice anything else.

As the music a piece Jackson thought he might’ve heard began to play Stiles who had stood so tall and unmoving came to life in glorious motion. There was something absolutely enticing in the way Stiles moved, his pale skin glowed in the gentle light that was shined on him as he moved like something supernatural something godly, there was a gracefulness to Stiles now that seemed to Jackson almost supernatural.

Jackson watches in awe as Stiles moves with such flawless determination and ease that he can barely breathe, gone was the clumsiness he was so familiar with the one that had made him laugh softly more often than not but also mock the dancer who seemed to have gone from the ugly uncordinated duckling into a swan, not a soul in the house seemed to even notice all the old scars covering Stiles torso and arms even his long swan-like neck or perhaps they did not matter when one could move so fluently across a stage like water down a river. All that could be seen was the graceful motion of the slender body that reached, stretched, leaped high and effortlessly never heating the ground hard or loud but with the deadly predatory silence of a cat, each kick of a leg seemed as lethal as it was beautiful, each expression so revealing that one could’ve been deaf to the music to know exactly what Stiles was feeling and trying to express in his performance.

Stiles moved like a spectra across the stage, silent and eerily perfect, the chatter that had gone on during all the other pieces of entertainment had gone silent as everyone just watched Stilinski dance, everyone enthralled by the elegant beauty that was Stiles Stilinski in motion.

The despair Stiles portrayed was so realistic and painful that more than one pair of eyes began to shed tears, and more than one check was signed as whispers spread about Stiles mother. The joyfulness Stiles momentarily expressed brought gentle smiles on many a lip and to Jackson it seemed like Stiles was showing them all with his great leaps and expressive hands the joy of someone finally set free from all the aches and pains of mortal life, but the happiness came crashing down as was expected by the music slowing down to something dreadfully sorrowful, and all of a sudden the music ends and the curtains came down over what appeared to be a weeping Stiles curled-up on the ground the crowd erupted in cheers and applauds while Jackson was on the move.

Jackson pushes none too gently through the crowd, heading into the back of the stage gaining access by bribing security, what Jackson finds in the back of the stage is Stiles Stilinski leaning against his father who’s suite would be ruined by the make-up rubbing of on it from his son who looked barely able to stand on his own.

`Jesus son, you said you’d take it easy out there,´ the Sheriff grumbled supporting most of Stiles weight while another familiar face quickly appeared with what looked like a large ice-pack and a bottle of water.

`I lied,´ Stiles answered, wheezing as he struggled to catch his breath while resting his sweaty head against his fathers, while Melissa McCall slipped the ice-pack against Stiles neck, `You shouldn’t expect me not to tell a lie dad.´   
  
`I thought you were smarter than this,´ the Sheriff replies, voice angry with concern while taking the bottle of water Melissa was offering and bringing it to Stiles lips.

`Guess we both now know I’m not,´ Stiles laughed before starting to cough something fierce, so violently in fact that he lost his balance and would’ve surely hit the floor if Jackson hadn’t rushed over to help support him.

As soon as Stiles skin touches the little patch of skin visible through the collar of Jackson’s shirt he knows something is wrong, even without smelling the stench of infection that comes from Stiles with every breath of air leaving his lunges, Stiles’ skin felt like fire against his own.

`Jackson?´ Mr. Stilinski says with an air of surprise while Stiles mumbles something about being dizzy before going completely limp, Jackson scoops up the dancer in a heartbeat.

`What’s wrong with him? ´ Jackson ask none too quietly as Stiles head flops back.

`He’s sick, been for a week now, ´ Melissa says before telling Jackson to please help them get Stiles into the car waiting outside, and Jackson does just that but instead of just placing Stiles inside the limousine and going back to the party he follows the two Stilinski’s inside the spacious space as well as Melissa McCall who quickly had an I.V attached to Stiles who was laid out on one of the seats.

`Bloody idiot.´ the Sheriff says face pale with worry as he holds the ice-pack against the clammy forehead of his wheezing son.

` Had too,´ Stiles mumbles while Jackson starts to try and take as much of the horrible aches and pains in Stiles pale and shivering body, `Fo´mom.´

`She’d appreciate it more if you didn’t risk your life son.´ Jackson hears the Sheriff say voice low and tender, a little smile pulls at Stiles lips but as he opens his eyes their focus isn’t on Stiles worried father but on him and Jackson feel suddenly almost as naked as Stiles appears to be.

`You’re real then? ´ Stiles asks before coughing rather violently.

`Yes, and you can dance – who knew.´ is all Jackson says and Stiles gives him a little goofy grin before closing his eyes.

~*~*~*~

Jackson loves ballet, well he loves it when his lover dances even when it means they will sit on the couch the rest of the evening with Jackson icing Stiles legs and feet, rubbing them until the aches are gone and Stiles gets a bit too touchy to give them an early night. He loves watching Stiles move even though at times he may growl possessively when another dancer reeks of lust as they touch what is his, but as soon as the curtain falls he knows into who’s arms Stiles would leap into, he knows who it is Stiles will kiss as the show ends and Stiles can shake of the part he’s played and just be the man Jackson loves.

And Jackson loves Stiles, enough to have a fine ring waiting in a draw back in their apartment, a ring he’d bought on their first anniversary, a ring he will pull out once they were back in Beacon Hills and after he has the blessing of not only John but also Scott after all the idiot was not only Stiles alpha but brother too.

Jackson hates ballet, but he loves Stiles and Stiles loves ballet and so Jackson loves it too. 


End file.
